Moonlit Abyss
by Realariel
Summary: Snanger \\ Hermione finds answers in a slightly different world.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I realise when I open my eyes is that… Actually, I'm standing in the middle of nowhere. Nothing surrounds me. No sounds or smells, just whiteness that hurts my eyes.

Where am I?

Am I _dead_?

No, I would remember that.

I look at my arms. There are several cuts on it which I can't remember where I got. There's no way I hurt myself. Maybe someone else did. But I'm fine. Or… am I? I have no idea.

As I'm observing my wounds – some of them bleeding – I look around. Maybe someone can help me clean my cuts and then tell me what happened. Or, well, I'd rather no one saw my arms.

I narrow my eyes a bit and start going in a direction. Any direction. Actually, there are none, as it seems. After a few steps, I notice something more of a colour in the distance. I keep going towards it and reach it surprisingly soon. It's a door.

I hesitate for a moment – it may be a trap. But after all, there's nothing else here. I must go through it.

With a brave move I press the handle.

* * *

I'm in Hogwarts. Precisely, in the girls' dormitory. Oh, how I've longed to return to this place in these past few months! The place where I felt most at home.

Everyone's quiet. Looking out the window I see darkness – it must be night time. But as I glance at the beds, I see no one sleeping in them.

Where's Ginny? She must know what's going on.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Ginny asks me in a tired voice. How…? I'm completely sure she wasn't there a second ago.

"I..."

I try to gather my thoughts.

There must be a logical explanation. I'm probably dreaming. But… It feels much more intense than that. I can usually distinguish a dream from reality.

"Just turn the lights off," she says and continues sleeping. I didn't even realise they were on. Actually, as I think about turning them off, they do it by themselves. I turn around to see who did that to thank them but nobody's there.

It's a shame I can't bother Ginny with my questions, because I have so many. But I suppose I should relax as well. I lie down in my bed and close my eyes, but then I quickly open them again – I forgot to cover my arms while I was talking to her. Did she realise my cuts? Probably she was too sleepy for that.

I sit up and pull a cardigan out from my bedside table. I can't even recall putting it in there but I'm happy for the find. As I wrap it around myself, I notice that my cuts have disappeared. Great but very strange. Everything is weird here.

I wonder if other people here feel the same. Ginny didn't seem worried in any way. It may be just a silhouette of her in a dreamlike world but… I feel like she's kind of herself, still.

"Hey," I whisper as I turn towards her bed. "I'm not feeling too good… Could we talk a bit?"

She makes a groaning noise and nods.

"Sorry Ginny, but something seems really off to me. I… I don't know, I may be going crazy."

"What's wrong?" she asks, apparently more vigilant.

Can I trust her?

"Erm... How did I spend today?"

"Why do you ask me that?"

"Did we not meet? Who should I ask then?" I look at her confused.

"Not me." Maybe it isn't actually Ginny, after all.

"Alright. But who?"

She simply gives me a cautionary look and then goes back to sleep. I call her name a few more times but she doesn't answer.

* * *

I awake to a totally different ambience. Well, I'm practically startled. It feels like I'm wandering outside of my body, watching myself from a distance, then suddenly rush forth and pop into the place I physically am.

"Miss Granger," a gloomy voice echoes in the classroom.

I open my mouth to answer, but then I realise it would be a terrible mistake.

"I would appreciate you not daydreaming during my lesson. _Pay_. _Attention_ ," he forms the words carefully, leaning closer to me. "Mr Weasley is giving you disgustingly eager looks, so the same applies to him."

I turn to the boy sitting near me.

"Is that true, Ron?!"

"I… You know…"

"Stop staring at me, please. We've discussed this."

"Discussed what?"

Merlin, why did I say that. I've been _meaning_ to tell him about how I can't requite his feelings, but I never could bring myself to tell him. I was afraid of losing his friendship. But I've been trying my best to give him signs…

"50 points from Gryffindor. And detention for Granger on Friday evening."

At least after the awful Potions lesson I know more about this world I am in now. It seems that I can hardly control my words. Also, everything feels so focused on me. Perhaps I was unobservant to my surroundings (Snape and Ron distracted me, after all), but I didn't see anyone else in the room.

"What day is it?" I ask the girl walking next to me, who happens to be Luna.

"What day do you think it is?"

"I have no idea."

"I know you do," she encourages me.

"No, I really don't. I'm… exhausted, to be honest. Could you help me out?"

"It doesn't matter what day it is."

I accidentally bump into someone. Someone I've never seen and somehow don't even really see now, if that's possible.

I turn back to Luna, but she's disappeared into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

I decide to go back to my room and take a nap. I really need to organise my thoughts but I am way too tired to do that. I can't even remember waking up, putting my clothes on, having breakfast and then going to Potions lesson, it simply felt like I appeared there out of nowhere.

After retreating to the dormitory and having some sleep at last, I wake up somewhere else again. At least I'm not frightened but rather relaxed - I'm in Hogsmeade. The land is covered in snow, and the flakes are falling down so slowly it seems like they rather linger in the air.

"What a day!" Harry exclaims with a smile. "I haven't felt so good in a while. You know, we've been through a lot this year, as always," he says looking at me and Ron, who is standing next to me. "But I'd like you to know… I don't show it often, but I really love having you as my friends."

"Oh, Harry," I give him a warm smile. "We love you as well."

We all hug each other.

Okay, at least Harry seems to be Harry, even if a bit exaggerated. But I know this is an old memory – which didn't exactly happen like this. My mind may be playing tricks on me.

However, I enjoy reliving these moments. I follow the boys and throw a few snowballs at them, then we go and heat up our bodies with some butterbeer in Honeydukes.

"Have they changed the recipe?" I wonder.

"I don't think so," Harry answers. "It tastes the same."

"It tastes like… well, it doesn't have a taste."

The boys give each other a meaningful look, then shrug their shoulders and drink their beers.

"Which means you don't like it?"

"You can have it, Ron."

I miss the days we spent in Hogwarts as children. We weren't ordinary: Voldemort was always in our steps, and all of us fought our personal battles in life. Well, especially Harry. I almost wish things stayed like that (well, except for the times we almost died) but I know we need to go on with our lives. Although there's some conflict going on in our world, but it's just so blurry to me...

"Come on, Hermione," Harry calls for me from the door. "We're not going that way."

Why do I feel like everyone here enjoys my unknowingness, and does their best not to help me regain my sanity?

* * *

It seems like if I really pay attention to my surroundings, I can "stay" in a situation for quite long. So I manage to make my way back to Hogwarts with the other students. The rule is simple: think twice before you say something; also, think twice before you even think of anything.

I manage to sleep through the night or at least something like that. I don't know how time works here. I also wake up with an infallible feeling that it's Wednesday in Hogwarts; maybe in the real world, as well. I wonder what's happening there now, but I suppose I should find out what's going on here first.

"Good morning, Hermione," Luna welcomes me during breakfast.

"Hi. Erm, Luna… Why did you disappear the other day?"

"I can't answer that."

"Is it a topic I should avoid?"

"No, it's not about that," she smiles at me. " _You_ can't answer that, so I can't either."

"Another riddle?"

"Are you coming to Divination?"

She neglected my questions. I follow her to the North Tower regardless, even though I don't normally visit these lessons. But I'm getting used to all these surprises; also, I notice it's better to agree with everyone. In fact, I might gather some useful information.

"Hermione Granger, I knew you would join us sooner or later!" Trelawney stares at me in her usual eccentric way.

"Was it one of your predictions?"

"Oh please," she hisses as she's gesturing for me to sit down. "My prophecies deal with much more serious subjects. But to what do I owe your visit?"

I shake my head.

"I don't know."

"Never mind. Now, look in the crystal ball. What do you see?"

I see nothing. Just a ball, as it is.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you, professor. I don't have the required talent."

"Why do you think that?"

"You yourself told me."

"Well," she looks in the distance thoughtfully. "I did, yes. Indeed."

Suddenly, I see the reflection of something in the crystal ball. I lean closer and perceive some figures.

"I see something!"

"What do you see?" Luna asks me excitedly.

"I'm not sure… I… I think it's two people. Two men. It's quite dark. Oh, there's… someone else. No, _something_ else. Not human. That's, that's –"

"Alright, enough." Trelawney takes away the crystal ball and the scene disappears. She seems a bit troubled. "Luna, tell me what you see."

And the lesson goes on. I almost realised something. Something important, I'm sure about that.

* * *

I'm heading back to the dormitory from the library. It's getting dark soon, and I don't want to get caught wandering in the school after curfew.

"Hermione!" Ron's voice surrounds the hallway in which I'm standing alone, but he's nowhere to be seen. It's different from anything I've felt during this dreamlike state. It feels as if I slipped into another world for a moment. I swear I felt someone touching my hand, even though no-one is here.

Then I hear another, very distant voice.

"Legilimens!"

I cannot reach for my wand in time, so the spell hits me. I fall to the ground – otherwise, I feel nothing. Being a bit confused, I get up from the floor and continue my way.

Ron joins me, panting a bit.

"Have you been running?" I ask him.

"Well… Yes. I–I've been looking for you."

"So now that you found me, what would you like?"

He pretends to be tired and takes a deep breath but I can see he's hesitating.

"You seem a bit cold these days," he admits. "Is it because of what happened at the camp?"

And there we go. We're not in Hogwarts anymore.

Instead we're somewhere in England, in a forest.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour, Hermione." He's standing next to me but his voice is very powerful and echoing.

I remember this scene. It wasn't long ago. I know exactly what I said – so I go with another sentence.

"Ron… _I_ should apologise."

"No! It's not your fault. Your reaction was natural. I mean, I went all crazy while wearing the horcrux and –"

"No, not about that. I… I'm sorry if I've been leading you on in the past few years. I didn't realise until recently that you developed feelings different from mine. I can only think of you as a friend."

"Oh."

I cannot bear to look at him. I knew what to expect but it's much worse.

I open my mouth to say something. I might want to unsay all this but that wouldn't be fair with him. Couldn't I love him? Really?

"Ron…" I reach for his hand which I feel intensely again. "I don't want to hurt you. But the truth is that I can't love you like that. Although, I do love you as a friend, and I don't want to lose you."

"I love you, Hermione. And if that's what you want… Then I'll do my best as a friend."

"Thank you, Ron."

"I can't keep up the spell, Weasley!" The distant voice again. I recognise it…

"What is that?" I look at Ron worried.

"Don't care about it, Hermione. You'd better go now."

He lets go of my hand, and I'm back at the dormitory.


	3. Chapter 3

I decide to sleep as much as I can that night. I really need to rest. It's not like me to skip lessons but it's possible in this world, right? It won't have any bad circumstances in reality. Even if it makes me feel a bit guilty, I know I have more important things to concentrate on.

When I wake up – around 3 p.m., if I can believe what the clock shows – I head to the library. I spent the whole afternoon there yesterday, looking up material for my essays. Now I feel that was wasted because it's not like I plan to stay in this world for too long.

So this time I do something more useful: I search all the books I can think of to find at least a fraction of information about whatever is happening to me.

Two hours spent in the library, and I still have no clue. After dinner, I go back to the dormitory and lie in my bed, looking at the ceiling. Actually, what did I think? Probably this world does its best to hide answers from me.

I know we've seen worse things with Harry and Ron, but they were there to help me. These people aren't them. Maybe… Ron seemed like Ron for a little bit, and I'm actually happy we could discuss what I had wanted to for so long.

Still, I feel like I'm all alone. I can only trust myself, probably. And I need to find a way to get out of here, but I'm afraid it will take a while. Even though this fake-Hogwarts with its fake people is slowly getting on my nerves, I feel the rhythm of it. Whatever all this is, I'm sure it's not pointless. The key to escaping must be to realise why I'm here.

If only I could talk to some real people. Just like when I did with Ron. I'm quite sure it was partly him and it bothers me that I don't know how he managed to get into this world.

"Legilimens!" It's impossible to block a spell when you have no idea someone is attacking you. Especially if you're in your bed.

"Hermione." Again, the voice coming from so far. "It's all in your head."

What? What's in my head?

"What is that supposed to mean?" I say aloud. Even though I'm in the dormitory, I don't worry about waking others up. "These people are in my head, right? They don't have feelings. They won't react to my actions, only if my mind plans things like that."

"That's right, and–" The voice fades.

"And?"

I stay quiet and listen to every little noise but it seems like that was it.

"And? And what? Please!" I jump out of bed and run in the direction I heard the voice from. Which is pretty difficult, as the sound was coming from all around.

I run down the stairs to the Gryffindor clubroom and then to the back of the Fat Lady's portrait. I quickly open the door and come to a halt.

Below me is a dark trench which seems infinite. In the trench, memories are circulating. That's right, _memories_. They move just like photos in the Daily Prophet, and make so many different sounds which buzz in my head.

An arm reaches out for me from one of them. It's familiar. Calming. Very inviting. I touch a fingertip; the hand grabs my wrist aggressively. A dark aura surrounds it, and I can feel it sucking life out of me. I try to scream but another hand shuts my mouth. Not if anyone would help me in this world, right? It's my task to save myself! I bite the fingers and do my best to get away, but I can see there's no chance for me to escape. He's trying to drag me down into the trench of memories!

All of a sudden, a shining white doe appears – and that forces the dementor to let go of me.

"Run!" the voice calls faintly. He's still here!

"Severus Snape!" I hear my shout echoing in the trench. Yes, I knew it's him!

But I can't see his figure anywhere. I need to get away as soon as possible, just like he told me to do. I turn around and slam the door behind me. Leaning against the door, I look around.

Alright, danger is over for now. It worked. Not that I'm safe in this world at all, but safer than I was a few seconds ago.

* * *

After tossing and turning around in bed for most of the night, I wake up with bags under my eyes, messier hair than ever and a slight paranoia.

"Can I help in any way?" It's Harry. But the real one. I've learnt to recognise voices coming from the outer world; those are always remote and echoing. "I'm sorry for what's happened," he continues. "It's all my fault. The war… It was terrible. _I_ caused it, he wanted _me_. You don't know it yet because you were already… well… so Voldemort died. I still can't believe it. It's over! But I can't entirely be happy about that because of sacrifices like yours. They said you're gonna be alright but it doesn't depend on them, it's you who have to fight it… I know you probably don't hear what we've been telling you these past days, but thank you, Hermione. And he'd like to say thank you as well."

I wish I could answer him. Sometimes I can, I think. But I don't even know what I would say now. Probably just 'thank you'.

Some things he said still confuse me. I'm sure I would know in the real world what he's talking about, but when I force thinking about these things here, either my head hurts or this nightmare land does its best to distract me.

I won't give up, though. Just like Harry said: it's my own battle.


	4. Chapter 4

While trying to fall asleep during the day, I decide to take mental notes about what I know so far. Maybe seeing the problem as a whole will help me find the solution.

So it all started like I imagine death. But that's not the case. I communicate with the living, even if not easily.

When I talk to someone in this world, they aren't exactly like themselves. Just a twisted version with a few typical personality traits. And, surprisingly, they appear just at the right time. They are also able to take me into different situations. I can travel to certain memories by myself as well but the method of that is unknown to me.

And this world seems quite peaceful until I try to escape. But I'll have to find a way to leave this place, because it's fake. Probably it's about something I need to realise while in this state – like what I had been doing before I woke up in the whiteness. There are some blank places in my life, and I need to fit the pieces back in, like a puzzle.

All of a sudden, I hear the faint noise of a melody playing in the background. It sounds familiar. Not only familiar but very nice. Magical. It's the kind of song which you hear once in your life, and you stop to listen to it with full attention, but then go on. The next time you hear it, a chill runs down your spine and it mesmerises you again.

Whatever it is – in this moment, it's my calming lullaby.

* * *

Friday evening. I leave the dormitory as soon as possible and head to the basement. It's not that I'm so eager to take part in the detention, no… But Snape has helped me from the other world; he might be able to make a connection with me again.

I feel my heart beating faster as I knock on the door of his office. It opens immediately and he invites me in, pointing at an armchair. We sit down opposite of each other.

"It's a bit early, isn't it, Miss Granger?"

"Excuse me, professor, but it's already getting dark outside. Besides, you didn't tell me an exact date."

"You know why that is."

"Because you're in my mind; so I knew what you meant by Friday evening, as it was my thought originally. You are just my imagination as well."

"I wouldn't say that," he ponders. "My personality is the same."

"So why are you… chattering with me?"

It seemed as if a little smile ran across his face.

"You don't think I'm evil," he states confidently.

"I don't. For all I know about you… Well, I could think you are. But something tells me –"

He stands up and makes a steeple of his fingers.

"Something?"

"Yes...?"

"What exactly?" He's closer and closer.

"Erm, well, I'm not sure…" I duck my head.

"Hermione, look at me."

I blush at the way he whispers my name. And the fact that my mind sees him like this makes me even more embarrassed.

Looking him in the eye I say what has been in the back of my mind for so long.

"Severus, I… like you."

"Great observation." His breath tickles my neck.

"Do you like me as well?" I ask shyly.

"I'm afraid you will have to ask the real me."

To my surprise (and disappointment) he pulls away.

"Wait… I remember now. Severus, I saved your life!" My voice echoes in the office.

"Legilimens!" And with that, I fall to the ground, as always.

Did my voice reach the other world? He must have heard my last sentence!

While I get up, I notice that the setting is new again. I'm not surprised. I'm in an empty, small room, and the only exit is a door – so I go through.

* * *

 _Imagine the worst that could ever happen to you, and duplicate it._ That's how I can describe the scene in front of me.

I'm in the middle of nowhere. Not like I was a few days ago; it's not all peace and quiet and clear. It's dark and loud and bloody.

I try to make an escape by opening the door again. I reach for the handle and push it, but as I do so, it stays in my hand and blood sticks to it. I cast the handle and dart away.

Looking to the sky, I see grey clouds all over, and the Dark Mark in the middle.

This isn't just a nightmare. It's a memory: the Battle of Hogwarts.

Is this real?

I jump up from the ground. I don't care if it's just a dream or reality, or whatever – I'm not supposed to be _here_ , I need to go and save Severus!

Alright, but how? Why do I forget everything all of a sudden?

I try my best to maneuver my way through people, avoiding face-to-face fights. There's no time for that. I need someone to accompany me.

"Ginny! Please cover me!"

She sends out several curses towards the death eaters around us to make sure my path is clear. I take the stairs two steps at a time and rush towards the Room of Requirement – as my sense suggests me. Ron is just wandering around the area with the Marauders' Map.

"You seem to be lost," I say and grab him by the arm. "We need to be at the Room of Requirement as soon as possible."

"I–I was about to suggest that!"

"I know, thanks!"

* * *

Harry is sitting by the wall, shaking. Sweat drips from his skin.

"Yes, Voldemort is in the Shrieking Shack with Nagini and Snape; _don't_ even think about going there alone! We'll skip arguing because Severus needs help."

"Hermione! Voldemort is there!"

"Give me your cloak!" I shout.

"No!"

"Harry Potter, give me your cloak, NOW!"

"We'll go with you."

Reliving these moments is extremely gruelling. Running so much and paying attention to all the people around me. Almost tripping over the bodies of dead youngsters who were just like us.

* * *

I watch Harry and Severus talking to each other, and Harry collecting his tears. I can see he's slowly dying. I need to interfere.

"Let me help."

"Leave," Severus says coldly. "You can't do anything, I'll die."

"You know it well that I can."

He can't argue with that.

"Hermione… Why save me?"

"I… I trust you. I've just come to understand the real meaning of your actions. Now, drink this. We need a great wizard like you, after all."

I hand him a flask of antivenom. He vacillates but takes a sip and closes his eyes.

"You'll feel better soon," I whisper. "I'll clean your wounds. Harry," I turn to him, "you should go. We'll be okay."

He nods and leaves the room.

"Ron, please find some kind of plate."

The cabinet door creaks as he opens it. He brings me a bowl.

"Aguamenti!"

Using a towel from my bag, I wash the blood off Severus' face. I can see he's really suffering. His cuts must be burning.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, carry on," he answers with a powerless, slightly brittle voice. "Where did you get the antivenom?"

"I made it. I was sure Voldemort would bring Nagini as a special weapon to the battle, so I did some research on her. I found out she's a queen cobra, and so I only needed a recipe for the antivenom. It took some time to find one that would work, but fortunately I paid attention during your lessons, professor," I add with a smile.

"Severus. I'm afraid I'm not a professor anymore. You never know – these might be my last words on Earth…" he muses. "So I must confess that I never found you annoying. You were my best student."

I'm speechless. All these years I thought he hated me. Well, I may have been quite irritating; I give credit to that, actually. I wanted him so much to praise me, to see my hard work, the effort I put into learning every single detail he expected us to know. I wanted to impress him – and it seems I have.

"Severus… I… I will make sure these aren't your last words."

Rummaging in my bag, I find a bottle and I place its mouth to Severus' lips.

"Anodyne," I explain, even though he drinks it without asking anything.

"H-Hermione," Ron touches my arm. "Someone's coming."

I look through the glass walls and see a tall, thin figure. It's obviously a death eater.

"Ron, stay by his side."

I sneak to the door and wait.

As the death eater is coming closer, I open my mouth to cast a spell at him:

"Petrificus Totalus!"

He simply blocks it, and murmurs a curse at me. I parry just in time by shouting "protego". I can't avoid him getting into the room, though.

"Avada Kedavra," he whispers and I manage to jump away from the deadly spell. I watch it hit the cupboard with a clattering sound.

"Hermione!" I hear Ron's voice. He must want to help me. But he only draws the death eater's attention to him and Snape.

I hastily point to the broken lamp above the death eater with my wand.

"Confringo!"

It explodes to hundreds of pieces, distracting him.

"Sectumsempra!"

He falls to the floor, and the curse tears his chest in a nasty way. His body cavorts for a few seconds, spilling blood around him, then he lies lifelessly on the ground.

"Expulso!" A voice comes from the other corner of the room, and I see Ron being thrown at the wall.

"Ron!"

I quickly turn around to check on Severus. He's all alone!

"Expelliarmus!" Even though I reach out for it, my wand falls to the floor, far away from me. Hopefully near Ron. I'm unarmed. I can't do anything now. Well, only one thing…

I see the death eater getting ready for the next spell – aimed at Severus. So I sprint there, where he leans weakly and defenceless against the wall, and without thinking, I jump in front of him to catch the spell with my body.


	5. Chapter 5

With a twitch running through my whole body, I awake. So that is it. I remember everything.

"Hermione…" I hear his baritone, filled with such pain and relief at the same time.

I'm lying in a bed (which I remember having seen in Tonks' house) and he's sitting on a chair next to it. My eyelids are heavy as lead. I feel a faint touch to my fingers, but then he draws his hand back. With all my power, I reach for it. Noticing that, he pulls my hand gently into his and holds onto it for a moment.

"I'm alive," I state thoughtfully.

"You're alive!" repeats a feminine voice – Ginny. He lets go of me. In a few seconds she hugs me at my neck which I open my eyes to.

"Hi," I smile at her.

"I'm sorry," says Ron. "I thought what you had done was stupid and argued with Snape for a while. Then Harry took his memories, you know… And we talked with Snape… So, uh, I realised it was rather my fault, I didn't help you enough. You were very brave, Hermione. For telling me what you had wanted for long, too. Snape used mind-reading on you a few times, so I saw and heard all that." He casts his eyes down.

"Sorry I didn't have the courage in real life. Well… I was… I think, in a coma?"

"That's right," Severus confirms my words.

"Now, that explains many things."

"That place seemed crazy," Ron comments. "How could you bear with that?"

"It wasn't easy. At times I was wondering whether I'd lost my mind."

Even though the light hurts my eyes a bit, it's much better than what I saw in the coma. Mr and Mrs Weasley enter the room and show an honest smile. Everyone dear to me is here – they must have been watching over me in the past few days, and now that I'm awake, they rushed here. They don't seem to be worried, though. I actually feel quite good.

"Do you need anything?" Mrs Weasley asks me.

"No, thank you. Not at the moment."

I'm not even too thirsty. I can see a bruise on my arm which appears to be one made by an injection needle. That should be the reason.

"I'm glad you're back with us," Harry says. "We really missed you, Hermione. We've only just realised how you help us all the time, like, coping with problems as well, but not only that. Your presence… It would have been much more difficult during the horcrux hunt without you. We lost our minds but you kept us sane. We haven't thanked you for that yet."

"Harry… Ron… I'm glad I met you while I was in the coma. I knew those people weren't you, but seeing you, hearing you, listening to someone quite similar to you surely helped me survive. By the way, what happened after I blacked out?"

"I managed to kill the death eater," Ron answers. "Then Luna and Neville arrived, Harry sent them to check on us. We took you and Snape to a safer place. Guess what, Harry died! Not for long, though. And then he killed Voldemort."

I remember Harry telling me about Voldemort's death but maybe it's better if he doesn't know I heard him.

"I… Just… Wow! Things in the wizarding world will be so much different from now. But Harry… you died?!"

He smiles at me.

"Erm, yeah. That's an interesting story. I'll tell you about it."

* * *

After that, Ginny and Harry guide me to a bedroom.

"You deserve to relax a little," she says. "Take your time, we'll be in the kitchen waiting for you."

"It won't take too long. I'm curious about what you all have for me to tell."

"Always wants to learn about everything… That's Hermione," Harry chuckles. "I can tell you it's a long tale, but you've experienced much of it. And another thing: you don't know his story yet, but I'm sure he'll tell you sooner or later. For now, know that he's a good man."

I have a bath and put on the clothes Ginny gives me. When I'm ready and feeling better, we have dinner. After that we all gather in the living room and just talk. Severus is sitting next to me, but he doesn't say much. We are a huge family and he's only joined us now.

I can see the war has taken its toll on them but the atmosphere is still nice and cheerful. We're just happy to be here, and I'm glad to see them again. So many wizards and witches have fallen, including people we know. My friends saw them die. But they are strong – keeping the memories in their hearts, they go on with their lives.

"It's getting late," Harry says, giving Severus a meaningful look. "We'll leave you alone. Good night, Hermione!"

After watching everyone except Severus leave the room, I avert my eyes from him. I'd like to be able to hold his gaze, I just feel embarrassed.

He touches my hand again and now dares to hold it for longer, with our fingers interlocked. I glance down at them, then look him in the eye.

"I heard a song… It was very familiar. I love that song, actually. And you're the person I can most imagine listening to that."

He starts humming and I look at him like never before. Not only does he know what I meant, but his voice is wonderfully calming.

"Moonlight Sonata. I listened to it quite often," he says. "Especially since I noticed you were smiling whenever you heard it. Not the most joyful of songs."

"It still makes me happy."

We smile shyly at each other.

"You saved my life," he says quietly. "How could I show you my gratitude?"

"Well, we're even: I saw your patronus when I was in danger… also, you helped me a lot in understanding that nightmare."

"In which you were because of me."

I touch his neck shyly and gesture for him to come closer. He looks really thankful – he does everything as I wish (even if a bit guardedly), and he inspects all my actions with a slight expression of worry. I follow his jawline with my fingers and tap the little bruises on it.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. Your potions contributed much to my recovery."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"But don't care about me. I don't deserve that. You shouldn't have even saved me."

"If I didn't think you were worth saving, I wouldn't have done it…"

"I highly doubt that," he smirks. As a reaction my mouth curves into a smile, and my heart skips a beat.

"…besides," I continue, "has no-one else saved you in your life?"

"They have. Of course."

"With injuries?"

"Yes."

"So why do you care about me so much?"

He sighs. Not scornfully.

"You could have died."

"You've seen many deaths. You must have a better reason."

"I must admit you're somewhat pesky."

I laugh at that.

"You know," I say, "your not-so-fake-self advised me to ask you something."

It's time to be brave.

"Is that so? I'm intrigued by that. What was it?"

"Oh, well… Just whether you like me or not," I say as casually as I can.

Even though he tries to hide it, surprise glows in his eyes for a moment – the good kind.

"That was a nice advice, indeed," is all he says.

"So… care to answer it?"

"Ask me, then."

Alright, I feel like I've found someone as annoying as me.

But now, let's do it well.

I place one hand on his neck and the other on his face. I lean close to him, breathing in his oceanic scent which faintly resembles the smell of pine as well. He pulls me onto his lap, so that we can be extremely close.

Just at the area my fingers were on his neck a moment ago, I place a short, soft kiss. I barely touch his skin with my lips.

"So…" I whisper, as I give him another kiss, "Severus, tell me… Do you like me?"

I move to his chin and then his jaw with my lips, as he's caressing my hair and shoulders.

"Hm?" I ask again, putting a kiss on his cheek.

"Excuse me… I was distracted." He smiles and looks down to me, so our lips are only millimetres away. "But I thought you were a know-it-all."

"Nothing escapes your attention, right?"

"That's right, Miss Granger. Twenty points to Gryffindor." I make a grimace, then laugh it away. "So if I'm that attentive, do you think I would not notice how wonderful you are?"

"Tricky. Which means you like me?" I tease him, but I blush at his words.

"Yes, I… like you." He hesitated, like he meant to say something else. "More than you imagine," he whispers on my lips. I close my eyes as he hugs me tighter to himself and starts kissing my neck, gradually moving towards my mouth. He holds me really cautiously. But at the same time, I feel that he would never want to let me go.

Then our lips finally touch – and, for once, my mind is free of thoughts. I merely enjoy how he spoils me with his affectionate and lustful kisses; and how he wants to pull me ever closer, to make sure every second that I'm there and it's not just a dream. 

THE END


End file.
